Vampire diaries Season 4 rewritten
by kickinitfan121
Summary: Damon and Stefan's half-brother arrives in town. And what about the new girl? Who will fall in love with who? The pairings are: Damon/Elena, Stefan/Elena, Matt/Bonnie, Jeremy/O.C, O.C/O.C and Caroline/Tyler. I know the summary and the title suck but i hope you give it a chance.


**Hey I've got a new story. But this is my first vampire diaries fan fiction so go easy on me. In my story there will be three o.c's. Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy will be still alive. Alexandra Anderson will be played by Victoria Justice, Daniel Salvatore will be played by Austin Butler and Adriana Anderson (Alexandra's mom) will be played by Sandra Bullock. And Daniel and Alexandra will have the same age as Jeremy. Enjoy! Look on polyvore here are the half of the links. ****Alexandra's outfit : alexandra_first_day_school/set?id=80436141, C****aroline's outfit: carolines_first_day_back/set?,id=80633803, Elena's outfit: elenas_first_day_back/set?id=80634385 and Bonnie's outfit: bonnies_first_day_back/set?id=80634867  
**

**I don't own The vampire diaries and polyvore. **

_Alexandra's p.o.v_

I'm so happy that my finally divorced from my dad he's an asshole for cheating on her. And I have an extra room to practice my singing, dancing and kickboxing yeah it's a multifunctional room. Tomorrow is the first day of school hopefully I'll make some friends. But I fell asleep soon.

_Daniel's p.o.v_

I go inside the boarding and Stefan appears in front of me. ''Welcome here Daniel.'' I walked further and I watched everything with amazement. ''Why did you invite me to live here with you and Damon.'' ''I want us to bond with each other.'' ''And Damon would be happy to see you.'' I smiled and said ''yeah we had a lot of fun in the past.'' ''Come on let me show you your room.'' And Stefan took me upstairs. Tomorrow the first day of hopefully will that be a normal day in my life.

_The next day _

_Elena's p.o.v _

''Jeremy hurry up we have to go to school!'' I yelled. ''I'm coming!'' This will be are normal day I tried to convince myself but yeah if you and your boyfriend are vampires what could be more normal. Jeremy came downstairs and we went to school.

_Alexandra's p.o.v_

Okay Alex don't be nervous it is just high school you can do this. I walk towards the school and go inside it feels like everyone is looking at me I'm probably just imagining it because I was thinking I wasn't paying attention where I was walking and I walked into someone. ''I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention.'' ''It's okay.'' I bend to pick up my books but he did the same thing at the same time so our heads smacked against each other. Oh god that hurt. ''Sorry '' said and he picked up my books. I looked into his eyes there were so beautiful grey. I got helped out of my dream when the bell rang he gave me my books. ''See you around, Alexandra.'' And he walked away.

_Lunch break_

_Still Alexandra's p.o.v_

Okay now I have think where I will sit and that will be probably alone...

_Daniel's p.o.v_

I was walking through hallways alone when Stefan asked to come sit with his friends and ex-girlfriend Elena. He introduced me to everyone but I wasn't paying attention because I saw Alexandra walking. ''Excuse me.'' I walked towards when I stood behind her and I whispered in her hear ''Miss me?'' ''Hey'' she said surprised. '' Didn't you expect to see me?'' ''No I didn't.'' ''Come sit with my brother's friends than I won't be the only newbie.'' ''I don't know if that is a good idea.'' ''Sure it is.'' And gave her my best puppy dog eyes. ''Oh fine.'' ''How do you know I can't resist puppy dog eyes.'' ''Because nobody can.''

_Alexandra's p.o.v_

''You know I still don't know your name?'' I asked while we arrived at the table. ''O yeah I forgot my name is Daniel Salvatore.'' ''Hey guys this is Alexandra.'' ''Hey'' I replied. ''Are you going to try out for cheerleading'' Caroline asked. ''Well didn't really think about that yet but I love dancing and singing.'' ''I think you would be perfect'' Elena said. ''Thanks I think I'll give cheerleading a chance.'' And Caroline gave me some application forms. Then she said that I after school had come to the football field.

_Daniel's p.o.v_

''Hey why don't you try out for the football team?'' Matt asked. ''That's a great idea we could some talent '' Stefan said. ''Sure I will give it a try.'' ''Come to the football after the last class.''


End file.
